Perfection
by Aliki
Summary: And the glass and paint covers up the chipped surface, the mars and imperfections of the name. White eyes may not be blind, but they turn a blind eye to imperfections. Hyuugacest oneshot.


Notes: HyuugaCest, and a lot of it. This is a HyuugaCest fic. Yaoi and Yuri. Sexual mentions and mentions of threesomes. Somehwat dark. You have been warned.

DISCLAIMER: I own nothing. There is a reason this is FanFiction.

-

-

Perfection

All Hyuuga's are perfect. Perfect defense, clever fighting style. Perfect Kekkai Genkai, perfect eyes. The strongest clan, the noblest bloodline, most prestigious and perfect in every way. Even the Hyuuga's mistakes are perfect in the eyes of others. But of course, those eyes don't see the same as the flawless, pearly Hyuuga eyes.

-

-

He is their genius, their prodigy, he masters something he wasn't taught, and taps into something inside, under the diamond skin of the Hyuuga. He is a cold, impassive, and harsh ninja. He is a shinobi, a born and bred killer. His stance is perfect, his movements fluid. The Byakugan strong, especially in the Bunke house prodigy. He is harsh and untouchable (Weren't those words once used to describe someone else perfect, a traitor, a genius?) Neji is cold, impassive, and unruffled.

He is their fool, their joke. Let him work, he'll never succeed in what he really wants to do. His passion, his loathing for the Soke House is all useless, held up by the key they alone hold. His struggling is entertaining, another joke to their twisted minds as they hold him in the palms of their hands. He is their mistake, growing right before their eyes. No one sees him, because no one sees mistakes till it's too late. And it'll be too late soon quite soon, and he won't be the only mistake back to haunt the Hyuuga. The Hyuuga rarely make mistakes, but when they do, it's deadly.

He's really a weakling deep inside. He's caving in, losing himself inside. Begging for a rescue from who's he's really become, a perfect Hyuuga. He's been rescued, he's not perfect, and he's alright with that. Because at least he's with other imperfections, who have always been perfect in his eyes. With Hinata at his side, and Hanabi at the other, it's no wonder that the three are strong

-

-

She is their flaw. She is imperfection, she is weak, timid, and everything else she shouldn't be. She shouldn't be perfect, but she is. Gentle, her small, precise hands handle details with skill, picked out by an uncannily clever eye. Warm and caring, she is loving and sweet and everything not Hyuuga. She is smooth and silky, just like her skin under hands she knows so well, just like the smooth skin of the long fingers tracing her marked forehead. She is forgiving, day after day, and night after night, because secretly, she needs their sins too.

She is just a ticking bomb. Her fuse is long, but it's rapidly shortening, lit long ago by a battle, many lies, and broken hearts. But of course, the prestigious ignore the perfection in this trap they set for themself. It wouldn't be a trap if they were aware of the danger. Then they would care, they would see she was perfect. They'd try to change what was happening and wish they could change the past. That would take all the fun out the final explosion.

She is Hanabi's only mother, her cousins only sister. But mothers don't love their children in the dark, possessive way Hinata loves Hanabi. Brothers don't watch their sisters writhe under them the way Neji watches Hinata hungrily. Families touch each other, but not in the intimate way Hinata pulls them together. She's the one who is the link, the bond, and without her they wouldn't be able to call each other family. But family they are, twisted and sick as it may be.

-

-

The last one, the youngest of a trio of mistakes, is equally perfect. She is the beloved Hyuuga princess. All the titles that used to be her sisters are now hers, and she loves, (or so she says). She is beautiful, strong, brimming with confidence. She is strong, she is quick. She is jaded. She is worn down by this burden she carries, now she's the only one it can go to. Tired by demands she can't fulfill, just go through the motions and pretend. Her training has pushed her to the edge. She's standing at the line that separates dark, dark gray from black (She left white behind a long time ago). And no one can stop her as she stands, one leg here, one leg there, already knowing her choice.

She's still a little girl in so many ways, so young and easy to manipulate. She's the perfect tool for those councillors, innocent and weak and too helpless to change her position. They stress her, the premature lines on her face and scars on her lips showing that much. They think they own her. Maybe once, they did. She used to trust them, believing their lies. Now she's been taught well by old vessels, old puppets, how to lie and pretend and wish wish wish enough to break the threads that wrapped around her wrists and throat and cut off her breath, so that she no longer gasped. She's not a perfect tool anymore. She's too independent to control. And she's the last element in this Hyuuga made chain reaction.

She needs her family, her cousin and her mother-like sister. She craves them hungrily, because no one else is _enough_ for her.She sees her sister and Neji, and she wants what they had. In a strange sense, her sister has freedom. She isn't suffocated by the crushing pressure Hanabi is. Maybe a different pressure, but she never shows it, never lets back break and her face contort. Neji isn't free, but Hanabi wants what he has too, because she is jealous and she wants it.. When he's with Hinata, she'll watch them, barely understanding the way they say they loved each other and hated each other at the same time. And even though she is young, sometimes she'll join. And for those few minutes, seconds, or hours, she'd roll her head back in bliss, understanding.

-

-

Hiashi is the image of Hyuuga. He is perfect. Strong, stoic, and clever. Unemotional like every good shinobi. He is a genius, he wields power, and highly developed fighting styles. If anything touches him, he doesn't show it. It doesn't matter that Hizashi had been placed somewhere Hiashi knew he didn't belong, deep down, or that he died for his brother. Not out of coldness, or lack of love (that was the last thing between those brothers).

Hiashi doesn't care for those children, the flawed trio of the Hyuuga. Where it took just one to bring the Uchiha down, Hyuuga is perfect, so three bonded together for the last fate. Even if his mind wanders to them, he doesn't care. Hinata isn't the tugging at his heart, insisting she had changed and she didn't need him and whispering in his ear that as a father, he needed her. Hanabi wasn't screaming in his head that she couldn't take anymore, smelling of sweat and blood. Neji wasn't the image of his brother, Neji's father. And Hizashi never came to Hiashi the way Neji now came to Hinata. Not in Hiashi's eyes, because Hiashi's eyes were perfect.

Hiashi loves being of the Soke house. He loves the power and the freedom. The same freedom Hanabi is being denied. He enjoys the control. No matter that it makes him sick to his stomach every time he uses the Bunke seal. He still loves the bitter irony of hurting his cousins, of hurting them with the fate he was nearly condemned too, freed by a few minutes. He loves being a leader, being important and influential and rich. Even if the stress pushes him down in a way he can relate to Hanabi. He won't give it up because it is something everyone wants and he got it just by being _born._

Hiashi isn't surprised the children look for comfort, for escape in each other the way he looked for the same comfort in Hizashi, and Hizashi looked in him. Hiashi knows he is sick, that his children are twisted, and that Hyuuga is just a name now. But even as a name, twisted things catch the most light and attention. And so it will always be, because this strategy is tried and true. It is perfect.

-

-

&&Critique


End file.
